Hidden Secrets
by gothangel12345
Summary: On a rainy Saturday afternoon, Vlad remembers something that no one could ever imagine... his daughter.


I wanted to make this part of "Group of Random One-shots", but I was thinking that it would be better by itself. R&R! I edited it, because after reading the reviews and thinking about this, its true, the ending should have been different.

* * *

Another drop crashed into my window as a sigh escaped my lips. I, Vlad Masters, am extremely bored; on a rainy Saturday afternoon. There's nothing to do on this huge mansion, and although I have the money and power to do whatever I want, there's nothing fun or entertaining by anyway for me to do. 

I walked down my main staircase and looked proudly at the green and gold beauty in front of me. It's an _almost_ complete collection of my all times favorite football team… almost.

"If only I could buy those Packers!" I yelled subconsciously to the emptiness of my home.

Another sigh slipped by as I continued on my way to the door on my left. It led to a long hallway, full of doors and pictures of my ancestors. I know that I should be proud, but how could I? My only descendent and heir doesn't even suspects that I'm her father. Heck, she doesn't even know that she's adopted!

Yes, I have a daughter. She must be around fifteen years old by now, fifteen years since I saw her pretty little face. I've seen her every once in a while, and although I didn't raise her, I'm proud to know that she's kinda like me.

"My dearest girl…" I muttered as I looked around the newly found room. They're so many that I really haven't seen them all, or even half of them at all; well, that's what keeps me busy for a while.

The room appeared to be a library, many armchairs where sitting on a corner next to the fireplace. I walk over there and sit; feeling relaxed as I turn on the fire and breathe in deeply.

Now, you all must be wondering who my daughter is, correct? Well, first I'm gonna talk more to myself as I always do about her origin. It's quite a story, really. A couple of years ago, I was on a party where many fine activities where taking place.

I was talking with some of the riches men in the planet where I met my sweet Maria, the mother of my child. To make things short, I asked her out after finding her everywhere with the intention of getting another women out of my mind. I never expected to fall in love.

She responded to my feelings and soon we got engaged. She came to live here at my mansion, and a few months later we found out about her pregnancy. We were happy of course, but that didn't last long. A few months later things where getting complicated for both her and the baby, scaring me like ever before.

The complications where from bad to worse, until that horrible and yet wonderful day arrived. A choice had to be made soon, my wife's life or my daughter's. It was hard and I just couldn't decide, knowing that both decisions would hurt.

In the end, she was the one to decide, giving me one last kiss before she was rushed to the hospital's emergency room. I still had hope of having both of them with me, but things never go the way I need them to.

My sweet and loving wife died while giving birth to my beautiful girl. When I was told about this, I was ruined, even though I knew that it would happen all along.

_"Can I see her?"_ I asked the nurse after drinking calming pills and lots of crying, yes, I was crying. I saw from the look on her face that answer that I dreaded the most, that look made me crumble on the inside.

_"I'm really sorry sir. I'm not allowed to let anybody in."_ He responded with a soft voice; I guess he knew the pain that I was going though wasn't something good, nice or anything around those words.

So I never got to see my wife again, they burned their body to ashes without my authorization, breaking the remains of my soul.

My daughter was the cutest thing alive; she looked exactly like her mother, no doubt about it. That's where my life got even worse; I couldn't stand looking at her. She was the cause of Maria's death, she killed her! But no, I wasn't capable of hating my own blood, so I did the next best thing for us to be okay, adoption.

She was going to be adopted, and there I believe was the time where I committed the worst mistake of my life. I wasted a long time looking for the perfect parents for her, and when I did, I wasn't sure to give her up.

I shrugged it off and they adopted my sweet little girl, having problems themselves about children. They were rich too, so nothing would be out of reach for my girl. They also looked alike, so no doubt would come from my young one.

_"Goodbye, my child."_ I whispered to her ear and let a tear slide down my face as her innocent look turned to face me. I couldn't stand it, so I left her there and until today she lives in the web of lies that we adults built for her.

So here I am, on a new room next to the fireplace on a rainy afternoon, remembering the origin of my daughter,

Samantha.


End file.
